


A Toast To The Groom...

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Pining, also this might be the shortest thing ive ever written, and my eyes are falling shut, but i should have been sleeping an hour ago, so here goes nothing, so much pining, those poor babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7379758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a loud, cheerful wedding night, two kindred spirits find themselves away from the celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Toast To The Groom...

**Author's Note:**

> I literally just saw a fanart on tumblr and really quickly wrote something up to sort of go with it.  
> Whoever finds historical errors can keep them. Or tell me kindly in a comment, that's always appreciated.  
> (I should write historical fanfics about the Weimar Republic, at least they teach that in German history classes, but who is gonna read that?)  
> This is also super short, don't judge me, it's late and I should be sleeping.

“He looks so much younger when he smiles, doesn't he?”

Angelica spins around, her dress almost getting tangled in itself, and she gives the man leaning against the outside wall of the Schuyler mansion a curious look.  
She came out here to have some privacy, because she doesn't want to keep having to look at Eliza's happy face and imagine what it would be like to be in her place. It's not fair on either of them.

Yet, she isn't the only one who wanted to flee from the loudness of the wedding, from the music and the light conversations of the night.  
The man is wearing a soldier's uniform, and when he steps into the light that's shining outside through the windows, Angelica recognizes the freckled face.

“Colonel Laurens, shouldn't you be inside with your friends, drinking to Alexander's health?” she asks, wondering why he's out here when he was so cheerful all evening, always a glass of wine in his hand. Even now, he's holding one. Angelica's sharp eyes don't miss the slight redness of his cheeks, but his eyes aren't glassy. Instead, they look like they belong to someone much older, who has been through a life's worth of pain already.

Laurens sighs and waves her off. “I've done that enough times tonight already.”

“Yes, I do believe you've had enough,” Angelica agrees and, ignoring his protests, takes his glass away from him. 

After a moment, the soldier leans against the wall again.  
“Miss Schuyler, I beg your pardon, but may I ask why you left your sister alone in there? Surely she would like your company all evening.”

Angelica snorts and shakes her head. “I don't think she even noticed. She hasn't looked away from Alexander's eyes all night.”

“Who can blame her?” Laurens asks quietly and doesn't seem to have noticed his slip until he looks up and sees Angelica stare at him. “I-I mean... she does love him... a lot,” he tries to explain himself weakly, and Angelica waves him off.

“Oh, you don't have to play games with me. I know that look in your eyes. Only because I get that very same look whenever I look at Alexander.”

Laurens is silent after that for so long that Angelica begins to wonder if he will answer her at all.  
“He is quite something, isn't he?” he finally whispers and turns to look inside through the window. Angelica follows his gaze and can't help but smile sadly when she sees Alexander dance with Peggy while Eliza is laughing as Hercules spins her around, her delicate body looking like porcelain in his muscly arms.

“I've loved him since the moment I laid my eyes on him,” Angelica admits and Laurens nods tightly.

“Alexander has something about him that makes everyone fall. And when we do, we fall hard,” he notes.  
Angelica pities him. She can still be open in her flirtations when she writes letters to Alexander. If she had decided to follow her heart instead of her mind that first night, she would be where Eliza is now. 

Laurens never had a choice like that. He knew right from the beginning that their love was doomed, yet he hasn't closed himself off to it.

“Does he know?” she asks and Laurens finally tears his eyes away from the window to look at her. “Alexander and I have... an arrangement. But please, Miss Schuyler, this needs to remain absolutely confident. We-” She holds up her hand to silence him, glares.

“My dearest Laurens, I would not have expected you to think me capable of such a thing. I don't care whom you love, especially because I know what loving that man is like. Just... try not to die.” That last part is said softly, as she knows that Alexander can't bear to lose someone else he cares about at this point.

Laurens swallows, nods. “I'm not planning on it. Although it would certainly make things easier for Alex. Last night, when we lay together, he told me that he felt guilty about practically leaving me for a woman. Of course I told him that he wasn't, that we were never together like that, because we couldn't be. I don't think he has forgiven me for talking like that yet. But he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how much it hurts to love him and not be able to show it.”

Angelica's eyes wander back to the window. 

Alexander and Eliza are standing in the middle of the dance floor, everything around them forgotten. They only have eyes for each other, Alexander whispering soft words, maybe poetry, as he rests his forehead against Eliza's.  
“No,” she murmurs, “He really doesn't.”


End file.
